


Per Chance

by standarddeviationwut (ocoa)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Memory Alteration, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/standarddeviationwut
Summary: You meet him in a laboratory





	

You meet for the first time when you're 8 years old in a cold laboratory, with people running tests on you. One look at the small child has them shaking their head and whispering about how it was 'a shame'. The other boy's Father was a scientist in WICKED, the strange blonde explains while surprisingly cheerful that a doctor is sliding needles into his veins.

"I wasn't meant to be here." The guy echoes. "Unlike you."

You get separated, and you try to get the other's name. He shouts something, but you can't hear under the whir of machines.

"Don't worry," the Doctor smiles, "you will see him soon."

It wasn't a lie, not that you remember.

The next time you see him he introduces himself as Newt, and your name was Winston.

You don't remember each other, not even when Newt launches himself off the wall and lands himself a leg that will never be the same.

You don't remember each other in the years that follow, not when you help him with the physiotherapy, or when he starts to walk on his own, or when he starts to smile again, or when Thomas the Greenie comes, or when you feel a strange pang in your chest when you see how close they get, or even when you die, with only darkness ahead of you and the storm tearing away flesh from your skin and you collapse, dead before you hit the ground.

You don't ever remember each other.


End file.
